vvikipediafandomcom_pt-20200215-history
A Fuga das Galinhas
|receita = US$ 224 834 564 |website = A Fuga das Galinhas |código-IMDB = 0120630 }} A Fuga das Galinhas [http://www.cineplayers.com/filme/a-fuga-das-galinhas/1209 A Fuga das Galinhas] no CinePlayers (Brasil) (em inglês: Chicken Run) é um filme de animação britânico-americano, do gênero stop motion, dirigido por Peter Lord e Nick Park e produzido pela Aardman Animations . O filme extraído duma fábula publicada nos anos 50, teve suas estreias em 23 de junho de 2000 nos Estados Unidos, 30 de junho de 2000 no Reino Unido, 11 de agosto de 2000 em Portugal e em 22 de dezembro de 2000 no Brasil. Enredo Na década de 50, os Tweedys são um casal de meia-idade donos de uma fazenda de galináceas em algum lugar de Yorkshire, Inglaterra. A Sr.ª Tweedy é o cérebro malicioso do par, enquanto o Sr. Tweedy é mais estúpido e acredita que as galinhas estão conspirando contra eles, para grande dúvida e exasperação de sua esposa. O galinheiro é mostrado no estilo de um campo de prisioneiros ao estilo da Segunda Guerra Mundial com cabanas e arames farpados, com as galinhas responsáveis para o número de ovos que colocam diariamente. Ginger, a líder não oficial tentou inúmeras fugas, mas é sempre contrariada pelo Sr. Tweedy e seus cães. Ginger está cada vez mais desesperada para encontrar um plano de fuga após uma outra galinha chamada Edwina, que não colocou todos os ovos em uma semana, é abatida com uma machadinha para o jantar dos Tweedys. Vendo sua queda de rendimento, a Sr.ª Tweedy encontra um artigo em uma revista que sugere uma nova maneira de trazer mais lucros. Ginger tenta reunir forças das outras galinhas para que elas acelerem os seus esforços para escapar. No entanto, ela logo conclui que seu único plano viável é passar por cima do muro, algo que não foi julgado ainda. Enquanto ela estava do lado de fora naquela noite olhando os céus, vê o galo Rocky Rhodes voando acima do galinheiro, até que este se bate sobre a cerca e aterrisa quebrando sua asa. Depois Ginger encontra um pedaço de cartaz do circo sugerindo que Rocky sabe voar, ela concorda em escondê-lo de seu proprietário, em troca ele ensinará as galinhas a voar. Rocky relutantemente concorda, e começa colocando Ginger e as outras galinhas através de um conjunto de exercícios que parecem sem sentido, Mas Rocky afirma que elas estão fazendo progresso. As galinhas são surpreendidas por uma grande peça de equipamento a ser entregue a fazenda, seguido por ordem da Sr.ª Tweedy para dobrar as rações alimentares. Ginger conclui que eles estão sendo engordadas para o abate. A asa do Rocky se cura completamente após ele dançar numa discoteca improvisada no galinheiro naquela noite. Ginger é então colocada pelo Sr. Tweedy para um teste de seu novo equipamento, que é revelado por ser uma máquina de automação industrial para a produção de tortas de frango. Rocky resgata Ginger da máquina, e eles conseguem sabota-lá no processo, pois assim terão mais tempo para trabalhar em sua fuga. Fowler, um galo mais velho e rígido que tem duvidado dos atos de Rocky, agora começa a respeitá-lo e dá para Rocky sua antiga medalha da Força aérea no tributo. Rocky decide deixar a fazenda no dia seguinte, deixando para trás a medalha de Fowler e a parte que falta de seu cartaz, o que mostra que Rocky voava no circo por ser disparado de um canhão, e na realidade não tinha nenhuma habilidade de vôo. Tentando reunir as galinhas, Fowler começa a falar de seus dias na Força aérea, que resulta em uma briga entre as galinhas, mas que inspira Ginger para propor a construção de um avião para fazer voar todos as galinhas voarem de uma vez. A corrida contra o tempo das galinhas para montar seu avião enquanto a Sr.ª Tweedy trabalha para reparar a máquina de fazer tortas. Enquanto isso, Rocky vê um cartaz com os dizeres "Tortas de Galinha da Sr.ª Tweedy" e começa a reconsiderar sua decisão, decidindo voltar ao galinheiro. As galinhas completam seu plano improvisado e o Sr. Tweedy conclui a reparação da máquina de torta e entra no galinheiro para coletar todas elas. No entanto, as galinhas lançam uma revolta aberta e acaba por amarrar e amordaçar-lo. Enquanto elas estão se preparando para decolar, a Sr.ª Tweedy liberta-se e derruba a rampa de lançamento. Ginger salta para fora enquanto Fowler gira em torno do avião, batendo e deixando a Sr.ª Tweedy inconsciente. Rocky retorna para a fazenda em tempo para salvar Ginger de um machado empunhando pela Sr.ª Tweedy e ajudá-la a definir a rampa de volta no lugar e os dois sobem a bordo do avião, agarrando uma sequência de luzes que é pega no trem de pouso. A Sr.ª Tweedy também agarra e é arrastada para o ar, puxando o avião para baixo. Ginger rasteja para baixo para tentar cortar a corda. A Sr.ª Tweedy furta Ginger com sua machadinha e aparentemente decapitá-la, mas Ginger esquivou-se e deixou o machado cortar a corda, deixando cair a Sr.ª Tweedy na máquina de torta e bloqueando a sua válvula de segurança, fazendo a máquina criar pressão e explodir, destruindo o celeiro. As galinhas continuam seu voo para a liberdade, eventualmente, estabelecem seu próprio santuário longe da fazenda. Elenco Vozes adicionais: BRA Versão brasileira * Estúdio: Delart * Mídia: Cinema/VHS/DVD/Televisão (Globo/RecordTV)/TV Paga/Telecine Fun/Netflix * Direção: Pádua Moreira * Tradução: Telmo Perle Münch Referências culturais Muitas cenas do filme contêm referências a The Great Escape, um filme sobre prisioneiros aliados que tentam escapar de um campo de prisioneiros da guerra alemão. A inteligente galinha Mac e seus planos engenhosos satirizam o personagem Scotty de Star Trek. Alguns diálogos do filme também fazem referências aos filmes The Flight of the Phoenix e Ace in the Hole. Vídeo game Chicken Run é um jogo de plataforma 3-D baseado no filme. O jogo é uma paródia solta do filme The Great Escape, que é ambientado durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial. Recepção Chicken Run foi amplamente aclamado por parte da crítica especializada. Alcançou uma pontuação de 88/100 no Metacritic, em base de 34 avaliações profissionais. Em avaliações positivas, do Philadelphia Inquirer, Steven Rea disse: "É destinado a adultos, tanto quanto as crianças, com piadas que funcionam em vários níveis, e engenhocas." Roger Ebert, do Chicago Sun-Times, deu três estrelas e meia em quatro, para o filme, escrevendo: "Então é realmente uma questão de vida ou morte para as galinhas escaparem da Tweedy Chicken Farm em Chicken Run, um novo filme de animação mágica que mais parece e soa como nenhum outro, igual a Babe, só que diferente deste, Chicken é um filme que usa animais como substitutos para nossas esperanças e medos, e quando as galinhas passam por uma tentativa fracassada de fuga atrás da outra, o charme do filme só cresce para nós". Tom Keith, do Film.com, disse: "Finalmente, há um herói de ação do sexo feminino para o século 2000, e ela é uma galinha, mas uma galinha que acredita." Kenneth Turan, do Los Angeles Times disse: "Nunca perde o seu selo de valor inestimável da individualidade. Reduzido à sua essência, isso é uma piada contada por uma pessoa, não uma corporação - e isso faz toda a diferença." Roger Ebert, do Chicago Sun-Times disse: "Não é só engraçado e perverso, inteligente e visualmente inventivo, mas... gentil e doce. Leve e comovente." Susan Wloszczyna, do USA Today disse: "Um pouco de palhaçada, um pouco de ação, personagens ricos e uma porção enorme de sagacidade. Tudo cozido para a quase perfeição." Michael Wilmington, do Chicago Tribune disse: "Uma emocionante paródia bizarra e calorosamente engraçada do suspense do campo de prisioneiros da Segunda Guerra Mundial de Steve McQueen, "The Great Escape" refeito por um elenco de galináceas." Marc Savlov, do Austin Chronicle, disse: "Absolutamente delicioso cinema, repleto de animação maravilhosamente pateta e um enredo que ecoa inteligentemente em tudo, desde Stalag 17 a Cool Hand Luke. Categoria:Filmes produzidos por dois países Categoria:Filmes do Reino Unido de 2000 Categoria:Filmes infantis do Reino Unido Categoria:Filmes de comédia do Reino Unido Chicken Run Categoria:Filmes dos Estados Unidos de 2000 Categoria:Filmes infantis dos Estados Unidos Categoria:Filmes de comédia dos Estados Unidos Chicken Run Categoria:Galináceos fictícios Categoria:Filmes de animação em stop motion Categoria:Filmes sobre direitos animais Categoria:Filmes premiados com o Satellite Award Categoria:Filmes da DreamWorks Categoria:Filmes em língua inglesa Categoria:Filmes dobrados em português de Portugal Categoria:Filmes da Aardman Animations Categoria:Filmes do Reino Unido